


Lucky Charm

by Stelra_Etnae



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pair, Rarer than legendary pokemon type rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelra_Etnae/pseuds/Stelra_Etnae
Summary: Dropping by Dragon’s office to hand over some reports, Sabo chances upon the rare occasion of the Revolutionary leader taking an afternoon nap.Pre-relationship DraSabo. Fluff. Just… fluff.





	Lucky Charm

“Dragon-san, we’ve got reports from…”

The blond Chief-of-Staff paused in the doorway, voice trailing off at the rare sight.

Well, the reports could wait for a bit.

Instead of being seated behind his desk busy at work as he usually was, their esteemed leader was stretched out across the sofa, fast asleep. And it was no wonder. After the CP9 had made a move and assassinated three of their notable leaders, they’d all been running ragged trying to field damage control. At the centre of it all had been Dragon, of course, and Sabo wouldn’t be surprised if he hadn’t properly slept all week.

Setting the documents on the desk, Sabo crouched down beside the sofa, unabashedly staring.

Without the usual intensity that harshened his features in wakefulness, Dragon looked significantly younger than he normally appeared to be. The crease between his brows remained though, making the young Chief-of-Staff stifle a laugh. That stern appearance had intimidated many a new recruit, but Sabo knew already of the man’s kindness and gentleness and had never been afraid even from the start.

Dragon’s wild hair was mussed up even further in sleep, splayed out haphazardly over the cushioned armrest. Sabo reached out, gently brushing a few errant strands away from the older man’s face, fingers lingering as if unwilling to fully pull away. Hesitating, Sabo finally gave in to his impulse and leaned forward to ghost a kiss over the sleeping man’s brow.

“Sweet dreams, Dragon-san,” he murmured. Straightening from his crouch, he silently left the office.

The moment the door clicked shut behind him, Sabo slumped bonelessly against the wall, legs suddenly refusing to hold his weight. His face felt like it was on fire and he had no doubt that it was flushed completely red, the prickling embarrassment at his actions reaching all the way down his neck.

“What the hell am I doing…” he groaned to himself. He leaned his hot face against the cool stone of the wall, trying futilely to calm the racing beat of his heart.

But well… A smile curved his lips as he let out a huff of breath. He couldn’t quite find it in himself to regret it.

 

* * *

 

Back in the office, Dragon ran a hand over his face, completely unsure for once about what to think.

“Honestly, that boy will be the death of me someday…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please do leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> PS - If you like DraSabo, you absolutely need to check out the artist dumatree (on Tumblr), whose brilliant DraSabo artwork got me into the pairing in the first place. <3


End file.
